Used Up
by TheSocialLoner
Summary: Behind that mask of anger and coldness, there was a girl who just wanted to be loved. He saw his chance. He didn't really love her, she was only his pawn.
1. Chapter 1

Used Up

Chapter 1:

People who hate a tragic love story are people who hate reality.

* * *

Courtney sighed and looked at her watch. 2:15 pm.

"Shit," she mumbled "I'm gonna be late for meeting Bridgette."

She took a deep breath and turned on her radio only to hear the beginning of Riot by Three Days Grace. Not being one for punk metal rock she started to change the station but stopped when she heard the first lines of the song.

_If you feel_

_So empty_

_So used up, so let down_

_If you feel_

_So angry_

_So ripped off, so stepped on_

Courtney was taken aback because that was exactly how she felt. She had felt like that for years.

_But I'm not one to start a riot. I fall into a depression and attempt to kill myself. _Courtney thought bitterly at the memory.

You see, Courtney had her heart broken by nearly every one that she cared for. Her parents practically abandoned her, most of her friends either moved away or betrayed her, and all of her boyfriends cheated on her, broke up with her for no reason, or revealed that they really didn't give a damn about her.

The only people who she was really close to who hadn't broken her heart were her best friends Bridgette and Gwen. They were the ones who stopped her before she killed herself.

It happened a year ago when her last boyfriend left her. He revealed that he only dated her to get into her pants, which he succeeded at, and now he had her virginity which she wanted to give to someone she was in love with. It may seem a bit extreme to try to commit suicide after you got dumped but this wasn't a onetime thing. Heartbreak seemed to follow Courtney wherever she went. Courtney was about to tie her noose when Bridgette and Gwen walked into her apartment and stopped her. Then after a year of therapy her suicidal thoughts stopped but she had still given up on relationships.

_Am I that unlovable, _She thought _that everyone has to leave me?_

Courtney tightened her grip on the wheel until her mocha skin turned white. She turned into the Starbucks parking lot and found a spot. After fixing her brown hair in the car mirror she took a deep breath and left her car.

"Cheer up," she mumbled to no one but herself "Bridgette wouldn't want to see you upset."

AN:

Me: So whadaya think? I'm trying to show the side of Courtney we rarely get to see. The more insecure, heartbroken, I-don't-want-to-get-close-to-you-because-you-might-break-my-heart side. I hope you guys like it!

Bridgette: Laura owns nothing.

Gwen: R&R.


	2. The Plan

Used Up

Chapter 2:

Selfishness is the fall of man.

* * *

When Courtney walked into Starbucks she saw her blond friend sitting at a table with 2 mocha frappichinos on it. Bridgette waved and Courtney sat down next to her.

"Bridgette I'm so sorry I'm late but-" Courtney started but Bridgette cut her off.

"Don't worry Court its fine." Bridgette said smiling.

Courtney sighed and smiled back. How could Bridgette be so zen all the time?

"We may want to take our coffees on the road though," Bridgette whispered in Courtney's ear "those two have been fighting since I got here."

Bridgette pointed at a guy with black hair and a lime green mohawk and a thin girl with long ebony hair. They seemed to be a couple but they were in the process of screaming at each other.

"We're through Duncan! I deserve better than an ass like you!" the girl with black hair screeched as she headed for the exit.

"Like I care Heather! I just hope you realize that you can't come crawling back this time!" the boy (whose name appeared to be Duncan) shot back.

"Go to hell!" Heather screamed before shutting the door to Starbucks with all her might.

Everyone turned to look at Duncan.

"Bitch." He mumbled under his breath and turned to sit back down at his table.

Courtney shared a glance with Bridgette. Courtney scowled, disgusted at what she had just seen.

_What did I ever see in love? _She thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Duncan was wondering what he was going to do. His bitch of a girlfriend Heather had just dumped him in public! He was not going to stand for that. Imagine what would become of his reputation if people heard that Tough Guy Duncan let Queen Bee Heather walk all over him!

What Duncan needed was a plan. A plan that would make Heather come crawling back to him. Not because he wanted to date her again, he would never make a mistake like _that_ again. No, he wanted her to come crawling back to him just so he could tell her he didn't want her anymore. Duncan wanted the satisfaction of dumping her.

The question was, what could he do to make her want him again? She had made it crystal clear that she was never coming back.

Duncan sipped his black coffee and reviewed his options.

There was:

A) Tell all the guys in the world that she was really a guy so that no one else would date her.

B) Use mind control to make her like him again.

C) Hit her with a stick until she lost her mind and fell in love with him.

I think we can all agree that those ideas are COMPLETELY STUPID.

So Duncan kept thinking. Just then two girls who were sitting a table away from him got up and walked over to the garbage can to throw out their coffee cups. Seeing that he was single he took the time to check them both out. One was a medium height with long blond hair swept up in a pony tail and deep hazel eyes. She _was_ hot but he wasn't a big fan of blonds. After dating Heather's idiotic sidekick Lindsay, he had enough of them. Then he looked at the other girl. She had shoulder length chocolate brown hair, mocha skin, and a great figure. She was way hotter than Heather and much more his type.

Suddenly Duncan got an idea. A horrible, cruel, sadistic idea.

One word.

Jealousy.

* * *

AN:

Me: Duncan was in this chapter! Yay!

Duncan: Am I gonna be a jerk in this story?

Me: Well duh! I'm keeping you in character.

Duncan: mumbles something about me being a bitch

Me: Oh BTW, thanks TrueJackVP408 for being the first to review my story!

Bridgette: Laura owns nothing. R&R folks!


	3. Work for What You Want

Used Up

Chapter 3:

Sometimes you need to work hard for what you want.

* * *

Duncan had decided jealousy was the perfect plan. How else could he get Heather to come crawling back to him while making her suffer along the way?

He was going to date another girl, rub it in Heather's face, and watch for the fireworks. And Duncan had already found the perfect girl. It was the girl with the mocha skin and chocolate hair walking toward the trash can. She was beautiful, even more so than Heather, and judging by the soul cutting glare she was giving him while he drank his coffee, she was just as capable as Heather in terms of being mean. He had made up his mind that he was going to use her, and when Duncan made up his mind there was no stopping him.

He catapulted himself out of his chair and purposely crashed into her, spilling the rest of his now cold coffee on her.

Her blond friend gasped. "Courtney are you alright? That wasn't hot coffee was it?" she asked.

"No it was not hot coffee Bridgette!" Courtney snapped.

"Oh man I'm really sorry." Duncan said in mock embarrassment and concern.

Courtney turned towards him and gave him a look so full of rage he thought she was going start breathing fire.

"You! You are going to pay for this! This shirt cost $70 and now it's ruined! You had better be willing to pay for this!" Courtney screeched.

Duncan felt for money in his black sweatshirt pocket. He found $5, a pocket knife, a lighter and 2 balls of green lint. That was hardly enough cash to get on a bus, never mind pay off some psycho chick screaming her head off!

"Umm I don't have 70 bucks with me." He said lamely, "But how about I buy you a coffee?"

Courtney put her hands on her hips and scowled at him. "I think I'm done with coffee for today."

"Come on, I wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing I didn't make this up to you. I'm a gentleman, let me buy you a coffee." Duncan said trying his hardest to sound innocent.

Courtney scoffed. "From the scene you and your _ex _girlfriend caused, you hardly seem like a gentleman."

Duncan scowled. He was getting impatient.

"Look do you want a coffee or not?" he snapped.

"I already told you-" Courtney started but Bridgette cut her off.

"She wants coffee. Courtney would _love_ a coffee Mr…."

"Duncan."

Courtney shot Bridgette a "What-the-hell-do-you-think-your-doing" glance but Bridgette simply smiled back at her.

"Fine. I'll have coffee." Courtney said sighing.

Duncan smirked in an "I win you lose" sort of way.

"So, what can I get for you?" he asked.

* * *

Courtney groaned as she sat down at a table with her mocha frappichino and Duncan. She was going to **kill** Bridgette for making her get coffee with this Neanderthal. Of course, she had only known him for about 5 minutes so she wasn't exactly in a position to be making judgments but still, he definitely looked the part.

"So," Duncan said glancing down at the large book she was carrying, "What are you reading?"

"Lord of the Flies." She said holding it up for him to see.

"What's it about?" he asked.

"How unstable mankind is and how, when left alone, civilized people will lose sanity and become barbaric." Courtney stated.

Duncan looked at her as if she had just told him that she liked to play with dynamite in her spare time and called herself Explosivo.

"In English please." he said blankly.

Courtney scowled.

_How stupid is this guy?_ She thought.

"When left alone, man gets violent and crazy." She said slowly, like she was talking to a small child.

"Oh." Duncan said, "It sounds boring."

"I bet it would, to a moron like yourself." Courtney said smirking.

"Wow Princess that hurt." Duncan said sarcastically.

"Princess? You've hardly known me for 5 minutes and you've nicknamed me?" she screeched.

"Yup." He said and smirked at her angry face. Her face was a light shade of pink and the freckles on the bridge of her nose got darker so he could have counted them all if he wanted to.

_Fun to annoy and cute when she's angry? I think I'm going to enjoy this. _Duncan thought smiling.

Courtney raised an eyebrow. "What are you smiling at?" she asked, ripping from his thoughts and forcing him to go back to reality.

"Oh nothing." He muttered.

"You are such a Neanderthal." Courtney mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah like you don't want to get all up in this handsomeness." Duncan said suggestively while gesturing to himself.

Courtney scoffed but took the time to look him over.

He _was_ handsome. Through his black sweatshirt she could see he was muscular and in shape. He was about 6 feet and four inches tall and his height made him look intimidating yet welcoming. His jet black hair and floppy green mohawk fit his perfectly chiseled face. But the thing she liked best was his eyes. They were teal like pools of exotic sea water that she just wanted to dive into.

But so what? He was just hot. It wasn't like she was _attracted _to him.

After being heartbroken so many times she had gotten over _those_ feelings. Her cuts were so deep that she had become numb. Love was a feeling she was obviously not meant to feel and she was determined to ignore even the tiniest crush. It was called "crush" for a reason, and she would get crushed if she got one.

* * *

Courtney drank the last sip of her coffee. "Well, I should really get going." She said and started to get up.

"Wait. Umm could I have your number?" Duncan asked hopefully, knowing his plan was going perfectly.

"No." Courtney said simply.

"What!?!" Duncan stammered, obviously flabbergasted by her answer. But this was unheard of! He was a bad boy! He was hot! Girls never said no to him! Plus this would ruin his plan!

"Why?" he demanded.

Courtney looked at his shock in amusement.

"I'm not in the mood for a relationship right now and I would never date someone like you." Courtney stated emotionlessly, "Goodbye. Thanks for the coffee Duncan."

Courtney started to head for the door but Duncan grabbed her around the waist. Courtney felt tingles go up her spine but ignored them.

"Let me go!" she demanded.

"Not until you give me your number!" he shot back.

Courtney growled. "If you don't let me go right now I'll scream 'RAPIST' and get you arrested."

Duncan laughed. "You scream rapist, I say you're my crazy sister who escaped from a mental hospital."

"Touché." Courtney said, chuckling.

Duncan was getting really impatient. Why did she have to turn everything into a battle of wits?

"Ugh, could I just have your number!?!" he asked, pulling her tighter.

"Fine." Courtney grabbed a napkin and pen, wrote it on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"Call me if you want, if you don't, I don't give a damn. Bye." Courtney called as she walked out the door of the Starbucks.

Duncan chuckled and put the napkin in his pocket. If only she knew that he was **definitely** going to call her. He smiled to himself because the ball was in his court, as usual.

Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

AN:

Me: Yay long chappie!

Noah: Braniac it wasn't that long.

Bridgette: Well it was her longest chapter in this story yet!

Me: Ok Ok break it up. BTW Thanks to all of my reviewers and readers!

Gwen: Laura owns nothing. If she did, then her OC would probably be on the show.

Me: Amen to that.

Courtney: R&R! If you do then I will finally find love!


	4. Friends and their Thoughts

Used Up

Chapter 4:

Terrible beginnings often lead to wonderful endings.

* * *

After his and Courtney's coffee "date", Duncan ran back to his apartment as fast as possible. Every few seconds he would glance in his hand to make sure the napkin with Courtney's number on it was still there. If he lost her number then all would be lost. The plan would be ruined.

Courtney, on the other hand, drove home with a serious case of road rage. Duncan had infuriated her, and now she had to take her anger out on all the people driving alongside her. As you could guess, the drive wasn't pleasant.

When Courtney finally arrived at the apartment that she, Bridgette, and Gwen shared, she screamed at the top of her lungs "BRIDGETTE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"

Bridgette and Gwen, who were used to Courtney's temper tantrums, simply looked up from the books they were reading and chuckled at Courtney's beet red face.

"I'm guessing the coffee didn't go very well." Bridgette said calmly as she got off the couch.

Courtney's face got even redder. "No it didn't go very well! How could you leave me with that jerk!?!" she screeched.

Gwen sensed the start of a fight and quickly stepped between the two girls. "Come on Court how bad could it have been?" Gwen asked while running her hand through her short teal hair.

"Very bad Gwen! Very, very bad!" Courtney snapped and Gwen took a step back, not wanting to get caught in her path of destruction.

Bridgette sighed. She didn't mean for Courtney to have a terrible coffee date with a stranger! Bridgette just firmly believed there were no coincidences and thought he might be "the one" for Courtney. Just because Courtney didn't think there was anyone she was meant to be with didn't mean Bridgette thought that. She just wanted her to be happy.

"Courtney, just calm down and tell us what happened." Bridgette said firmly.

Courtney took a deep breath and sat down on the couch. "Well, first of all we met because he spilled coffee on me. Then he insisted on buying me a coffee which I didn't want. He insulted the book I'm reading. He nicknamed me 'Princess'. He asked for my number and then when I said I wouldn't give it to him he grabbed me and wouldn't put me down until I gave it to him. And if it couldn't get any worse, he was staring at my boobs the entire time!"

Gwen put her pale hand over her mouth to suppress laughter and Bridgette tried to look for a brightside to Courtney's "date from hell".

"Courtney come on! The coffee spill was an accident and he was trying to be a gentleman by buying you a coffee! He probably insulted your book because he doesn't understand the deep meaning of Lord of the Flies like you do. The 'Princess' thing was a term of endearment and you should be flattered that he was so interested in getting your number. And your boobs were coffee stained. Maybe he's a neat freak." Bridgette tried.

Courtney forgot her anger for a second and chuckled to herself. "I'll take your explanations but Bridgette, you saw the guy. Does he look like the type of person to be a neat freak?"

Bridgette laughed too, and smiled happily knowing that Courtney wasn't angry at her anymore.

"Well I guess your right about that." Bridgette said, "But he was cute wasn't he?"

"Umm… I guess so." Courtney said sheepishly, and subconsciously touched her waist where he grabbed her. It was still tingling but she again ignored the feeling.

"Are you positive that it went so terrible? Because it seems like you kinda like him." Gwen said and then immediately regretted it. She knew what crushes had done to Courtney in the past.

Fortunately for Gwen, Courtney didn't take offence.

"Gwen that's nonsense! Duncan is a stupid, annoying, rude, horrible, perverted, neanderthal and I hope he never calls me. Better yet, I hope he loses my number and moves far away. I never want to see or hear him ever again." Courtney said firmly and headed towards her room to take a well needed nap.

Once she was in her room and out of earshot Gwen and Bridgette started hysterically laughing.

"She so likes him." Bridgette said in between laughs.

"Definitely." Gwen agreed.

* * *

Once Duncan got home he reached for the phone to call Courtney but stopped himself. It was only about 20 minutes after they had met! He didn't want to seem desperate. His plan was going fine and he'd call her and schedule a date in a day or two. So instead he called his friends DJ and Geoff and told them to come over. They both came over as fast as they could even though DJ had plans. He of all people knew that when Duncan said jump, you said how high.

"What's up dude!?!" Geoff shouted as he ran through the door that Duncan always kept open.

Duncan smirked at the hyper blond boy. "Nothing much man, I just have some great news."

"Well what's the news?" DJ asked as he walked in.

"I broke up with Heather." Duncan replied.

"That's heavy man." Geoff said sympathetically.

DJ seemed confused. "Sorry you broke up with Heather but how is that good news?" he asked.

Duncan sighed, obviously frustrated that they didn't let him finish.

"Guys, that's not the good news." Duncan started, "The good news is that I met a chick."

"Sweet," Geoff said smirking "Tell us everything."

Duncan laughed. "Well her name is Courtney; she's mega hot, and completely uptight. We met when I 'accidentally'," He used air quotes around accidentally, "spilled coffee on her. I bought her a coffee to make it up to her, annoyed her, and got her number. Well I had to use _some_ force to get her number but I got it!"

"Cool." DJ said, smiling, "So when is your first date?"

"Not sure, man. Its gotta be soon though if I want to make Heather jealous." Duncan replied.

Suddenly Geoff stopped smiling. "So you're using her?" he asked.

"Well, when you put it that way…" Duncan stammered, feeling guilty for a second. But only for a second.

DJ's brown eye's looked at him with disappointment. "That's not cool, man." The Jamaican boy said, shaking his head.

Duncan scoffed. "Whatever man. I'm just gonna date her. Heather would get jealous anyway!"

"You say that now but what if you get back with Heather? Courtney would be crushed." Geoff said, determined to stop his best friend from being a womanizer.

"Chill dude. I just want to make Heather jealous so _I _can dump _her_." Duncan said.

Geoff's frown grew. "Dude you're my best friend and all but that's just heartless!" he yelled.

Duncan was about to argue with Geoff but DJ said something that made them all go silent.

"What if you fall for her? What then?"

Duncan almost told him that falling for her would be impossible. But deep inside of him he knew that would be a lie.

___________________

After his friends had left Duncan sighed and collapsed on his couch.

_I'm not heartless, _Duncan said to himself _I just have a big ego._

Still he had a sinking feeling in his stomach and an angry conscience telling him that what he was about to do was wrong.

* * *

AN:

Me: I think this chapter sucked.

Bridgette: No it didn't!

Me: Don't flatter me Bridgette, it sucked.

Izzy: You know what would make it better?

Me: What?

Izzy: ME! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!

Me: R&R if you want Duncan and Courtney to fall in love and Izzy to come in the story!

Tawny: What about me!?!

Me: Oh and my OC too.

Tawny: Laura owns nothing. EXCEPT ME!


	5. Dates

Used Up

Chapter 5:

Dates. They never go how you plan them do they?

* * *

It was four days after Duncan and Courtney had first met, and Courtney was having a great day.

She woke up early (like always). Ate one Belgium waffle and drank a glass of orange juice (like always). Went for a walk in the park while listening to her iPod (like always). Read some of her book (like always). And hung out with Bridgette and Gwen (like always). It was her perfect day so far, her schedule followed to a t.

But mostly, Courtney was happy because Duncan hadn't called her yet. She thought that if he hadn't called her in four days he would never call. Which was fine with her. He could have fallen off the face of the earth for all she cared.

_Ring-Ring_

_Ring-Ring_

_Ring-Ring _

Courtney looked down at her cell phone. The caller ID showed a number that she didn't recognize. Her heartbeat got faster. It wasn't Duncan was it?

"Please be a wrong number. _Please _be a wrong number!" Courtney muttered to herself, hoping that it would be true.

Finally, she answered. "Hello?" Courtney asked, still praying it was a wrong number.

She had no such luck.

"Hey Princess!" Duncan shouted, enthusiastically.

Courtney groaned. Why did he have to call her!?! Why couldn't he have just forgotten about her!?!

"Duncan! What do you want!?!" Courtney snapped.

Duncan chuckled. "Jeeze Princess, is this how you greet everyone who calls you?"

"Only special neanderthals like you." Courtney said, smirking "Now why did you call me?"

"I was wondering if you would like to have the honor of a dinner and a movie with me tonight?" he asked, obviously overflowing with confidence.

"I have plans." Courtney lied. No way was she seeing this guy again!

Duncan's confidence went down a bit. She really didn't sound interested. But he wasn't about to give up! Not when his image relied on him dating her.

"Well cancel your plans! Do you know how many girls would kill to go on a date with me? You should feel privileged." Duncan shot back.

Courtney was shocked. Who did this guy think he was? How dare he expect her to cancel her fake plans for him!?!

"Why would I cancel my plans for you?" Courtney asked, more than a little annoyed.

"Because I'm sexy." Duncan answered simply, knowing that it would drive her insane.

Courtney was about to fire back an insult but stopped herself. He obviously wasn't going to give up and she wasn't in the mood for an argument.

"Fine." Courtney said with a sigh, "Where is it, and what time?"

"At 6 I'll meet you at the theater in town next to that fru-fru chick store. I'll take you to the restaurant afterwards." He said.

"What should I wear? Is the restaurant fancy?" Courtney asked.

"I don't know, wear clothes," Then he smirked, well she couldn't see him but she was _sure _he smirked "Or don't. Either is fine by me."

Courtney growled. "You are such a perv!"

"See you at five!" Duncan said and hung up.

________________

As Courtney walked to the movie in the crisp fall air she thought about the last date she had been on. It was about 2 years ago and it was with her last ex boyfriend. It was the date when he told her he didn't love her and he was leaving. It was the date that made her want to kill herself. It was the last straw.

Courtney passed by a couple sitting on a bench. They were kissing tenderly, and seemed so in love. It made Courtney want to scream.

"Get a room!" she shouted at the pair, and they simply glanced at her and went back to kissing.

Courtney heard a familiar laugh and turned to see Duncan walking towards her.

"You aren't into love are you?" he asked with his signature smirk.

Courtney smiled at him grimly. "You don't know the half of it."

_________________

Duncan and Courtney walked into the movie theater and looked at the "now playing" posters. Duncan pointed at one with a picture of a gory mess and a chainsaw on it.

"Let's see that." He said with a smirk.

Courtney growled. "No way am I seeing that trash!"

Duncan groaned. "Well then, _your_ _highness_, what do you want to see?" he asked.

"How about that?" Courtney asked, pointing to a poster with a picture of the world on it.

"Not a documentary!" Duncan shouted and pretended to choke himself.

"Duncan you are so-" Courtney started but she was cut off.

"I'm sorry, but you have to leave." A pudgy man with a manager tag said.

Courtney and Duncan looked at him in annoyance. "Why!?!" they demanded in unison.

The man wiped his sweaty forehead with one of his stubby arms. "Well, this young man isn't allowed in here. He's very disruptive." The man said, pointing at Duncan.

Duncan snarled. "Fine fatty, we'll go. Who needs this stupid theater anyway?" he said and dragged Courtney out of the theater.

Once they were out, Courtney felt free to scream at Duncan. "How the hell did you get banned from a movie theater!?!" she screeched.

Duncan's smirk widened. "Yelling, stealing, annoying the customers, sleeping, and destroying the property."

Courtney punched him in the stomach as hard as possible.

Duncan hunched over in pain. "Damn woman that hurt! Let's just head to the restaurant, ok?"

Courtney sighed. "Fine."

________________

Duncan was very careful about the restaurant he picked. He needed Heather to see him and Courtney dating in order for her to get jealous. So he picked her favorite restaurant which she went to every night. So far his plan was going perfectly.

When Duncan and Courtney walked in, they were "greeted" by a redhead wearing a torn black dress.

"Velcome to zee restaurant my darlings!"She shouted as she cart wheeled over to them.

"Hey, Izzy." Duncan said with a sigh, "Why are you using a bad German accent?"

Izzy looked at him like he was crazy. "It's a Transylvanian accent! I am your vampire hostess for this evening!" She yelled and showed off the fake vampire teeth that sat uncomfortably in her mouth.

Courtney looked deeply disturbed by the girl but Duncan just rolled his eyes. After going to this restaurant for two years, he knew Izzy was a psycho.

"A table for two, Miss Vampire." He said smirking and Izzy led them to a table. Duncan smiled when he saw Heather and her sidekicks, Lindsay and Beth, only a few tables away.

"Tawny is your server. I'm pretty sure she's not a vampire." Izzy said happily and skipped away while humming a bizarre tune.

Once she was out of earshot Courtney leaned into Duncan. "What's her issue?" she whispered.

Duncan laughed. "I don't know, Princess. The girl is just a freak."

Much to Duncan's surprise, Courtney laughed too. "So does our waitress have any issues?"

Duncan raised an eyebrow. "Tawny? No she doesn't have any big issues. We're sort of friends. She just likes to annoy me. She uses songs, nicknames, and-"

"HEY GRASS HEAD!" their waitress called as she bounded towards them.

Duncan frowned. "Oh great…" he mumbled.

"Sup Duncan? Who's your new gal pal?" Tawny asked, pointing at Courtney.

Tawny was a medium height, with light skin, and long blond hair with long bangs. She was wearing a black and red football jersey with a matching baseball cap and torn up jeans. Her whole look just screamed tomboy.

Courtney crossed her arms over her chest and groaned. "I am **not** his gal pal."

Tawny simply smiled back at her. "Well of course you aren't! As if this doofus could get a nice girl like you."

Duncan snarled in annoyance. "Ugh just get us some sodas!"

Tawny's smiled widened until she looked similar to the Cheshire cat. "Coming right up."

Courtney smirked at Duncan. "I like her."

________________

After Tawny had come back with their sodas and meals, Duncan looked up at Courtney.

"So," he said, awkwardly "Tell me more about yourself."

"Well, I'm 19, my parents got divorced when I was eight and practically abandoned me, all my friends seem to move away or betray me, and every guy I've ever dated has broken my heart. My best friends are Bridgette and Gwen. Anything else?" she said emotionlessly.

Duncan felt guilt rush through his veins like poison. He was _using_ her. After getting her heart broken that much, how would she react if she found out? Duncan tried to brush the feeling off, but his heavy conscience felt like it was suffocating him.

"Oh." He squeaked.

Courtney wanted to get off the subject. "So tell me about you." She said quickly.

"I'm the usual delinquent. Everyone in my whole freaking family is cops. I've been to juvie a lot of times. My best friends are Geoff and DJ. Any questions?" he said smugly.

Courtney chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I expected that."

Duncan glanced over at Heather who was giving them her signature death glare. She was definitely jealous. Heather was about to get up to insult Duncan and Courtney, but was knocked down when Tawny "accidentally" spilled a strawberry milkshake on her. Heather started screaming and ran to the bathroom.

Tawny walked over to Duncan and Courtney, grabbed Courtney's soda and drank about half of it in one gulp. "You owed me for doing that to the Bitch queen." She whispered to them, and gave a small smile.

Duncan smiled back.

________________

After their dinner, Duncan walked outside the restaurant with Courtney.

Duncan suddenly felt awkward. "Umm… This didn't work out the way I planned." He mumbled.

Courtney chuckled. "I've been on worse."

Duncan glanced at the window to make sure that Heather could see him through the window. She could, and so could Izzy and Tawny, who were making kissy faces at them.

Duncan smirked. _And I thought I was immature!_

Duncan took a deep breath, pulled Courtney close to him, and kissed her. For a moment, everything seemed to just stop.

_His lips are soft._ Courtney thought absentmindedly as she melted into him.

After about ten seconds he slowly pulled away. "Umm… I'll call you later." He said quickly and without giving her time to answer, walked away.

Courtney stood there for a while, staring at his retreating figure. She felt dazed, like the only thing in the world she could see, was him. Courtney felt like her entire body was tingling, and her heart was beating so fast she tough it would fall out of her chest.

_I haven't felt like this since-_

Stop it Courtney! You don't like him.

_Yes we do._

"I don't like him!" Courtney shouted at herself and kicked a telephone pole.

But no matter how many times she yelled that at herself, she knew it wasn't true.

This was very, _very _bad.

* * *

**AN:**

**Me: Well, I promised you Izzy, my OC and some DxC romance! Did you get it?**

**Noah: Yes they did. Unfortunately, they got it through your terrible writing.**

** Izzy: Noah! Do I have to get the beating stick again!?!**

**Noah: No! Anything but that!**

**Bridgette: Laura owns nothing except Tawny.**

**Tawny: If you want to make me happeh then R&R!**


	6. Confusion

**Pre Story AN:**

**Me: Some people have been asking whether the ending of the story will be happy or sad.**

**Izzy: They want to know!**

**Me: Though I won't give any details about the end of the story…**

**Izzy: She ain't gonna spoil it!**

**Me: I assure you that reading will not be a waste of your time…**

**Izzy: JUST READ!**

**Me: Izzy stop doing that!**

**Izzy: I'm translating from nerd speak to normal.**

**Me: (slaps forhead)**

**

* * *

  
**

Used Up

Chapter 6:

Even though many things seem simple, everything is confusing.

* * *

After her and Duncan's date, Courtney ran home and got into bed without saying a word to Gwen or Bridgette. She didn't feel like talking about her date, even though it was all she could think about.

Courtney lay awake for hours replaying the night in her head. It was like any other date she had been on, yet it seemed unforgettable. The thing that she was really confused about was the kiss. Why did he kiss her? They fought all night and had absolutely nothing in common, so what possessed him to kiss her? As a matter of fact, why did he even ask her out? Courtney needed answers to her questions. So she crept into Bridgette's room to ask her.

"Bridgette?" Courtney whispered, not wanting to wake up Gwen who was sleeping in the next room.

Bridgette didn't budge.

"Bridgette." Courtney said a bit louder while shaking her lightly.

Bridgette stayed sound asleep.

Courtney was getting impatient. She grabbed a stuffed animal Nemo off of Bridgette's bed and hit her as hard as possible with it. (1)

"I'M A VEGITARIAN!" Bridgette yelled as she jolted awake. (2)

Courtney put her hand over Bridgette's mouth. If Gwen woke up, there would be hell to pay.

Bridgette took Courtney's hand off her mouth. "Courtney what is it?"

Courtney sighed. "I want your opinion on a few things."

________________

Meanwhile, Duncan couldn't get his mind off their date either. He felt so unsure about his feelings for Courtney. She was only his pawn, so he shouldn't feel anything for her. Yet he did feel _something_. He wasn't sure what, but it was enough to make him feel guilty. Which was weird because he never felt guilty. About anything!

Duncan was about to call DJ or Geoff to ask them what they thought of his situation when the phone rang. He glanced down at the caller ID and was surprised at the name he saw.

Heather.

________________

Courtney told Bridgette everything that happened on her date. Bridgette listened intently, only stopping Courtney occasionally to ask a question or two. That was one of the things that Courtney liked about Bridgette, she was such a good listener. After Courtney finished her story Bridgette took a deep breath and spoke up.

"I think he likes you." Bridgette stated simply.

Courtney raised an eyebrow. "Why!?! You met him! What would possess a guy like him to like a girl like me? What's his motive?"

Bridgette sighed. "Courtney, not everyone has an ulterior motive. I think he truly likes you. It's not that hard to believe, you're a great girl Courtney."

Courtney was about to argue but stopped herself. Bridgette was firm in her answer and she did have a point. "Fine. So he likes me, so what? I don't like him. Nope not one little bit." Courtney said quickly.

"Well I think you like him Courtney." Bridgette said, with a chuckle.

Courtney gasped. "Bridgette! I don't like him! I only went out with him this once because I had nothing better to do. That kiss meant nothing to me." Courtney snapped, but it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself rather than Bridgette.

Bridgette's chuckle turned into a loud laugh. "Sure Courtney. It's obvious you like him no matter how much you deny it." Bridgette then started humming the tune to _She's in Love _from The Little Mermaid.

Courtney couldn't help but laugh at that. Bridgette loved classic Disney movies.

"Real mature, Bridgette." Courtney said, smiling "Thanks for listening to me."

"No problem Court." Bridgette said happily.

Courtney started back to her room. "Goodnight Bridgette."

"Night Courtney."

________________

"Heather, it's like 2:00 am. What do you want?" Duncan snapped into the phone.

Heather was unfazed by Duncan's sharp tone of voice. "I want to know what you were doing at my favorite restaurant with some floozy!"

Duncan smirked, knowing his plan was going perfectly. "Why should you care Heather? We're broken up, remember?"

"Yeah well… you can't come to_ my_ favorite restaurant with a girl that isn't _me_! It's like, against break up law." Heather stammered.

"Face it Heather, I've moved on." Duncan said in an arrogant tone.

Heather scoffed. "You so have not! You're just trying to make me jealous! But it isn't working!"

Duncan laughed and you could feel his smirk in his voice. "I'm not trying to make you jealous, but if I was, wouldn't this call prove that you are jealous?"

Heather, knowing he was right, was silent for a while. "You know what Duncan!?! Your face."(3)

"Heather… that didn't make any sense…" Duncan muttered.

"Your face doesn't make any sense." She shot back.

Realizing that this conversation wasn't going anywhere, Duncan thought of a way to hang up on her. "Heather, I got to go. My new _girlfriend_ Courtney is on the other line." He hung up without giving her a chance to answer.

Duncan got back in his bed and smiled to himself. His plan was going great and he'd call Courtney tomorrow.

_________________

It was 5:00 pm when Duncan called Courtney. She was in the middle of watching her favorite show, the Real Housewives of Orange County (4), and it annoyed her greatly that someone interrupted her.

"What!?!" she snapped into the phone, half hoping that whoever called her would hang up after her greeting.

"Hey, babe." Duncan said, oblivious to the fact that Courtney was mad.

Courtney growled. "Ugh, Duncan I don't feel like talking right now. And don't call me babe!"

Duncan was seriously confused. Aside from a few minor setbacks, their date had gone great. So why was Courtney so annoyed? _Maybe it's that time of the month…_

"Down Bessie!" Duncan said with a chuckle, "Bite my head off why don't you?"

Courtney chuckled evilly. "Don't tempt me. Now what do you want?"

"I was thinking that since our date went so well, we should do it again sometime. So when are you free?" Duncan said hopefully.

Courtney paused and bit her lip. "Umm… I don't know."

Duncan was even more confused. "What do you mean? You had fun didn't you?"

"Well I don't want a relationship right now… and I only went out with you last night because you wouldn't stop asking me… I mean, I did have fun but…" Courtney trailed off, hoping that Duncan would give up.

Duncan was starting to get annoyed. He could tell that she liked him, yet she had to make everything difficult. "Come on Courtney. It's obvious you like me. Why do we have to do this the hard way?"

"Don't act like you know me. I've been through more than you can imagine so don't pretend you know a thing about me." Courtney snapped into the phone.

Duncan growled. "Why don't you stop acting so defensive? You push away everyone that tries to get close to you. We all fall down sometimes but we dust ourselves off and get back up! You just lie on the ground and snap at everyone that tries to help you up!"

"Goodbye Duncan!" Courtney yelled into the phone and hung up.

Courtney fell back down on the couch and let hot tears fall down her face. She wasn't crying because he hurt her feelings, she was crying because he was right. He always seemed to be right.

* * *

**AN:**

**Me: OH! Cliffhanga. Kind off. **

**Courtney: Laura, didn't you want to tell the nice readers something?**

**Me: Oh yeah. This chapter was dedicated to mah besty Katherine. All the numbers were inside jokes between us. **

**1. We did that to her little brother at like 6:00 am! We screamed flappin flounder while we hit him but I can't imagine Courtney saying that. **

**2. I'm a vegetarian is Katherine's was Katherine's excuse for joining "Crack-N-Bran Industries" (Don't ask)**

**3. Your face is Katherine's signature comeback.**

**4. We love that show!**

**Izzy: You know what Explosivo loves?**

**Everyone: What?**

**Izzy: BOOM BOOM!**

**Me: Wow Izzy.**

**Bridgette: Laura owns nothing. R&R before Izzy blows us up! **


	7. Apologies

Used Up

Chapter 7:

Apologizing is easy. Really being sorry is the difficult part.

* * *

It was all over for Duncan. With Courtney mad at him, he would never get to make Heather jealous and he would never heal his bruised ego. Why not get another girl you ask? Well, when Duncan set his mind on something, there was no stopping him. Now that Duncan had set his mind on using Courtney, no other girl would work. So he had to do something that was nearly impossible for him. He needed to apologize.

The day after their fight Duncan hastily got out of bed, ate a quick bowl of Crack N Bran cereal, and jumped into his old black Nissan 280z. First stop, flower shop.

________________

Courtney, unlike Duncan, moved slower than a slug that morning. Even though she had informed him that she wasn't ready for a relationship, Courtney somehow felt that it was wrong of her to leave Duncan hanging like that. Their date _did_ go well and she _did _kind of like him so why didn't she just say yes to another date? Why didn't she just take a chance on him instead of being a coward? They questions buzzed around inside Courtney's head like angry bumble bees.

_It's too late now. _Courtney thought with a sigh. _He doesn't seem like the type to apologize and there is no way in hell I'm going to. Wow Courtney, another relationship ending badly. Oh well, better sooner than later._

"Gwennnnnnnn! Could you make me a waffle, I feel like crap!" Courtney called as she trudged into her apartment's small kitchen.

Gwen, who was sitting eating at the table a bowl of cereal, chuckled at Courtney's whiny demand. "If you want a waffle ask Bridgette! You know I don't cook."

Courtney took a deep breath. "Bridgette! Make me a waffle!" Courtney groaned.

"What's the magic word?" Bridgette called in a sing-song voice, oblivious to Courtney's bad mood.

"Please waffle!" Courtney shouted like a 5 year old.

"Perfect." Bridgette said with a smile. "Now tell us what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong!" Courtney snapped.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Court, we know you better than that. Just tell us why you're in such a shitty mood so we can all get on with our lives."

Courtney sighed and gave in. "Fine, something is wrong. Duncan called last night asking for another date and I was kind of indecisive with him. We ended up having a fight and now I feel like I was being a tease. It's not a good feeling."

"Well, I can't say you shouldn't feel bad." Bridgette said, shaking her head.

Gwen nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, very tease-like."

"Hey, you guys are my friends! Aren't you supposed to take my side?" Courtney shrieked.

"Not if we think you're wrong." Gwen said simply. "Why don't you just apologize?"

"Why bother? It would just end sourly like all of my relationships." Courtney mumbled, looking at the floor.

Bridgette and Gwen sighed simultaneously and Bridgette glanced at the wall clock.

"10:24? Crap, I have a salon appointment in 6 minutes!" she shouted, starting to go into a state of panic.

Gwen nearly took a spit-take with her black coffee. "Bridgette? Salon? I thought the only time I would ever hear those words together would be in the sentence 'Bridgette doesn't go to the salon'! You said that you would never go to a salon again after you heard about how bad the hairspray they use was for the environment! You went to a barber shop to get your hair cut for a whole year! What happened to saving the planet?"

Bridgette laughed. "I have a blind date tonight and I want to look pretty. I don't think that getting a trim at the barber shop would cut it."

"Well, I guess you're right. Today has been pretty freaky. Courtney being lazy? Bridgette giving up her beliefs for a guy and going to a fancy salon? It's really creeping me out." Gwen said.

"Ha ha, very funny Gwen. I'd love to stay and chat but I really have to go." Bridgette called as she headed towards the door.

"What about my waffle?" Courtney whined, but it was too late. Her blond friend had already sped out of their apartment and slammed the door behind her.

"Make it yourself you lazy bum! I'm going to color my hair, the teal is washing out." Gwen said, examining a strand of her hair which was fading back to its normal shade of dark brown.

"Will no one in this God forsaken house make me a waffle!?!" Courtney shouted to nobody in particular.

"You poor thing." Gwen called sarcastically as she headed towards her room.

________________

As Duncan walked into the flower shop, he knew he wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. The store was filled with every type of flower imaginable, and the room was so fragrant Duncan thought he might choke. Duncan in this store was like Courtney in hot topic. He just wasn't meant to be there.

_Ugh, this place is not my style. If I didn't need Courtney for my plan, I would just give up on this. _Duncan thought bitterly.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a shrill, girly voice echoing in his ear. "Hey bad boy! What are you looking for?"

Duncan turned around expecting to find a girl, but instead saw a short man with tan skin, dark hair, and a pink polo shirt looking at him expectantly.

"Ummm… What do you mean?" Duncan asked.

The man snorted. "What type of flowers! Duh."

"Do you have flowers that will make a girl forgive you after you were a jerk to her?" Duncan asked hopefully.

The man scoffed and rolled his brown eyes. "Of course girl! Let me show you our 'forgiveness flowers'." He said and started walking towards a rack of roses.

"Roses are perfect flowers for girls." He said as he picked up a red rose, smelled it and sighed. "Ahh. Can you smell it? It roooo-maaance!"

Duncan groaned. This guy was annoying and Duncan was restraining himself from punching him. "Great. I'll take a dozen." Duncan said unenthusiastically.

The man looked at him like he had just said something incredibly stupid. "What color!?!"

"I don't know! The color of roses." Duncan said lamely.

The man face palmed. "Look, I'm going to say this slowly." The man said very slowly then picked up his pace of talking. "Red is for romantics. Pink is for beauty queens. Yellow is for earthy girls. Burgundy is for smart girls. Purple is for drama queens. Mhmkay?"

Duncan thought for a second. Technically, Courtney fit into a few of those categories, but 'smart girl' seemed to fit her best. "Burgundy." Duncan said simply and the man handed him a bouquet of dark red roses.

The man walked Duncan up to the counter. "That will be twenty dollars." He said and winked at Duncan.

Duncan stared at him and raised an eyebrow. "What was that?" he asked.

"I said, 'That will be twenty dollars'." He winked at him again.

Duncan shook his head and ignored the wink. "Here you go Mr.-" he handed him the money and squinted at his nametag. "Mr. Stephan."

"It's Stefan!" Stephan AKA Stefan snapped.

Duncan ignored his comment and walked out of the store.

_Here comes the hard part. Finding out where Courtney lives._

_______________

Courtney was alone in her apartment by 4 pm. Gwen had gone to an art show and Bridgette was shopping for her date. Needless to say, Courtney was bored out of her mind. She tried to do the things on her schedule but a certain delinquent kept on reappearing in her thoughts. She felt really bad about how she treated him and even Bridgette and Gwen said that she that it was wrong of her.

Courtney turned on the TV and started flipping through channels. She groaned when she found that none of her favorite shows were on. "500 channels and nothing to watch!?! Stupid television!" Courtney shouted and threw the remote on the ground with excessive force. It broke and Courtney growled in anguish. "Damn! Frickin frick frick!"

Suddenly she heard a loud banging on the door. Neither Gwen nor Bridgette was due back home soon so Courtney grabbed a large umbrella as a blunt object and cautiously opened the door. She found Duncan standing solemnly outside with a bouquet of burgundy roses that were drooping slightly.

Courtney's mouth dropped open. "Duncan? Wha- what are you doing here?" Courtney stammered.

"Well, I felt bad about last night so I wanted to, you know, say I'm sorry. I got you roses as a kind of peace offering, or something." Duncan mumbled awkwardly.

"Umm… I'm sorry too. It was wrong of me to treat you like that." Courtney felt her guilt fly off her shoulders.

Duncan shook his head. "No, it wasn't. I should have listened to you, Court. You said no and I should have accepted that."

Courtney gave him a funny look. Here he was, standing outside her door, apologizing, and there was no alternative motive that Courtney could see that he had. Maybe he really did like her! For some reason, this made Courtney feel happier than she had ever felt. So she did something very uncharacteristic. She leaned over and kissed him. It wasn't a kiss with tongue. It didn't last very long. It was simply a subtle kiss that no one was there to see. Yet it was filled with more affection than even the most passionate make out session. Courtney felt like she was walking on air. Little did she know that while they were kissing, Duncan was doing a victory dance in his head. His plan was going by flawlessly.

* * *

**AN: **

**Me: I'm really happy to have finally put up this chapter. I'm not very happy with it, but at least it's something.**

**Bridgette: Laura, the people want to know if you're going to continue with Almost.**

**Me: Thanks for reminding me about that Bridgette. I will be continuing Almost and the chapter should be up tomorrow. I am also working on the next chapter of Summer Love.**

**Trent: Cool times nine.**

**Me: True that my man. True that.**

**DJ: Laura owns nothing. If she did, terrible things would happen.**

** Courtney: R&R!**


	8. Trust

Used Up

Chapter 8:

Relationships are like swimming. In the beginning you think you're going to drown, but soon, you're floating.

* * *

Duncan took a deep breath as he and Courtney towards La Bella Zucca restaurant, Heather's hangout. He knew that he was walking on thin ice with her and this date was crucial for her trust. Technically, they were sort of together but at the same time, complete strangers. It was complicated. Duncan didn't like it when things were complicated.

As they arrived at the door Duncan held it open for Courtney. "Ladies first." He said in the most charming voice he could muster.

Courtney raised an eyebrow at him. "Feeling like a gentleman today? Thanks, I guess."

When they walked into the restaurant they saw Izzy doing a bizarre dance. She was moving her hips back and forth and shaking her hands close to her ears. To top it off, she was singing in what they presumed was Swedish. Duncan and Courtney exchanged a "WTF!?!" glance.

Suddenly, a guy who looked about 19 or 20 with longish brown hair and tanned skin walked over to the dancing Izzy. He did _not_ look pleased.

"Hostess!" he yelled "I have been waiting for a table for over an hour! Why don't you stop spazzing out and do your job!"

Izzy stopped doing her dance and looked at the guy like he was a complete moron. "Noah-it-all, I'm not spazzing out I'm doing the Caramell Dansen! If I was spazzing out, it would look like this…" Izzy then started shaking uncontrollably and shouting random nonsequitors.

Noah groaned. "Ugh, I don't have time for this!"

Izzy stopped spazzing and growled. "Fine." She snapped. "Take a menu and seat yourself."

Noah walked to a table in a huff. Once he was out of earshot Izzy sighed dreamily. "I'm gonna marry him." She said with a smile.

"WHY!" Duncan and Courtney shouted simultaneously.

"Because he's smart, funny, sweet, sarcastic, and" she suddenly went into a singing voice "He's bringing sexy back."

Duncan and Courtney simply stared at her.

"So…" Izzy started, feeling an awkward silence coming on, "you guys want a table for two?"

Courtney smiled. "Yes."

"Coming right up!" Izzy yelled and led them to their table which, to Duncan's delight, was right next to Heather's .

________________

While Duncan and Courtney waited for their waitress to arrive, Courtney noticed that Duncan was acting strange. He seemed…quiet. He hadn't said one perverted thing all night and his cocky attitude didn't seem to be there. As much as Courtney hated to admit it, she was a little worried about him.

The couple sat in silence for a while. Finally, he spoke. "So…. What's up?"

Courtney raised her eyebrows in amusement. "What's up? That's the best you can say?"

"Well, no but it's a simple question!" he said defensively.

"What's the matter?" Courtney asked, concern showing in her voice.

Duncan raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean? Nothing's the matter."

Courtney looked unconvinced.

"Fine I'm just a little… nervous." He said in embarrassment.

"Oh."Courtney said quietly.

Just as an awkward silence was about to set in, Tawny walked over to their table. Her navy eyes were red and she looked unusually pale. In her apron pocket there was a book called Men aren't Worth Your Tears.

"So," she croaked "What can I get for you guys?"

Courtney was concerned with her state. "Umm... yes we'll have 2 cokes. May I ask what's the matter?"

"My boyfriend cheated on me so I dumped his sorry ass." she said like it was nothing though Courtney could tell it wasn't.

"I'm so sorry. I know how you feel girl, men suck." Courtney said sympathetically.

Tawny brightened a little. "Yeah, they suck ass. I'll be right back with your drinks guys." she turned towards Duncan. "I like her. Don't screw up."

Duncan gulped. "Wow. Really helpful with my nervousness!" he called sarcastically.

Tawny smiled, "You're welcome!" Tawny turned and skipped towards the counter.

When Tawny was out of sight Courtney lightly hit him on the shoulder, "Don't be mean, she probably has a lot on her mind. I should know, it happened to me enough..."

Duncan cringed as he thought of his plan, but quickly pushed it away as Courtney smiled softly at him, "You'd never do that to me... would you?"

Duncan literally felt the color drain from his face. "Of course not!" he said a little too quickly.

Courtney's smile didn't falter. "Good."

_______________

"You eat like a slob." Courtney frowned as Duncan devoured his burger.

"You eat like a princess." He shot back.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Nice comeback."

"Your sarcasm kills me." He said with a small chuckle.

Suddenly Heather, in all her evil glory, came over to their table.

"Duncan!" she shouted her voice as sharp as a knife, "I need to talk to you."

Duncan smirked. "Go ahead."

"Alone." Heather snapped.

Duncan turned towards Courtney. "I'll be right back."

Once they were away from Duncan and Courtney's table, Heather started screaming.

"The jig is up Duncan!" she yelled in an 'Ah ha!' sort of way.

Duncan acted innocent. "What do you mean, Heather?

Heather was unconvinced. "Don't play dumb! I know your only dating that skank so I'll get jealous! But it's not working!"

Duncan rolled his eyes. He was starting to wonder what he ever saw in her. "Ugh, Heather, we've been over this. I'm not trying to make you jealous, but this is you saying that you are."

Heather's mouth fell open. Before she could scream any more, Duncan walked back to his table. Courtney, who heard the entire conversation, was not smiling.

"I'm guessing that you heard our conversation." Duncan mused, "Trust me, if you get to know her, you'll hate her."

Courtney sent a glare toward Heather. "Duncan, I don't even know Heather and I hate her. In fact I hate her more than I hate Hollywood Undead!"

Duncan raised an eyebrow. "You hate Hollywood Undead? Umm... Why?"

"I hate them because-"

"WEAPON OF CHOICE!!!!" an umbrella wielding Izzy shouted, cutting Courtney off.

She sprinted through the restaurant, and then threw the umbrella like a javelin. It almost impaled Noah, but missed him by an inch. Instead, it hit his shirt, basically nailing him to his chair. Izzy then bounded over to him and smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"I caught you! You're my boyfriend now." She stated and kissed him on the cheek.

Noah blushed. "DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS!?!"

"No." Izzy laughed and kissed him again.

Courtney and Duncan laughed.

________________

Once they were out of the restaurant, Courtney and Duncan smiled at each other.

"This was kind of fun." Courtney said with a small smile.

Duncan chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it was."

After the pair spent a moment of simply looking at each other at each other, Courtney pulled Duncan in and kissed him deeply. After about a minute, she pulled away.

"Wow." Duncan said awkwardly, "So… are we together now?"

Courtney smiled. "Do I have to throw an umbrella at you so you'll understand?"

"Huh?" Duncan asked, confused.

"You're my boyfriend now."

* * *

**AN:**

**Me: I love this chapter! Well, at first I hated it but now I like it ****J**

**Noah: Laura owns nothing.**

**Izzy: R&R My friends!**


	9. Decisions

Used Up

Chapter 9:

When the game you're playing is deceiving, convincing is always a challenge.

* * *

"He's the one, Courtney! The one!" Bridgette squealed and Courtney rolled her eyes. Bridgette had been talking about her blind date boyfriend for three hours now and made no signs of stopping. Honestly, Courtney didn't understand why Bridgette was so sure this guy was 'made for her'. They'd only known each other for a week or two, and yet they were head over heels in love. Courtney knew that would only end in heartbreak.

"Bridgette," Courtney sighed "I know you think he's the one. After three hours, you have made your point."

Bridgette smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry Court, its just that he's so cute and sweet and funny and his eyes sparkle like the ocean on a sunny day…" she trailed off dreamily and looked off into the distance.

Courtney face palmed. _Here she goes again…_

…

"And she's not just a babe! She's like, an UBER BABE!" Geoff yelled and threw his hands up in the air as he regaled Duncan in tales of his new girlfriend.

"I gotta say man, that blind date was probably the best thing that's ever happened to me!" Geoff grinned ear to ear and Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Man, you've been talking about this chick for three hours!" he snapped. "I know that she's an uber babe and her hair looks like gold and how her nose wrinkles in this cute way when she says the word 'kumquat'! I know man! I KNOW!"

Geoff smiled at Duncan, oblivious to his anger, and nodded his head. "Who doesn't know? I'm sharing Bridgette's beauty with the world!"

Duncan smashed his head against the wall. _Here he goes again…_

….

"Do you think I should call him?" Bridgette asked, waking Courtney from the nap that Bridgette didn't notice she was taking.

"Who? What Where? When? Why?" Courtney shouted incoherently as she took in her surroundings and realized Bridgette was STILL talking about Geoff.

The blonde smiled and picked up the phone. "I'll take that as a yes." Bridgette dialed Geoff's number into her the phone and pressed it up to her ear.

…..

"And she's all into, like, saving the earth which is so hot! Plus," Geoff smiled slyly "she has two really hot roommates."

Duncan shook his head. "I already got a girl, dude."

"That you're using." Geoff coughed into his hand.

"Shut it." Duncan snapped at the party boy.

Geoff had been guilt tripping Duncan about using Courtney ever since he brought u the idea. Geoff seemed to think that using her was "mean" and "heartless". Duncan was mean, but not heartless. And to him, he wasn't even using her. She was just unintentionally helping him get what he wanted. And that wasn't using. Right?

Realizing that this was a dead end conversation that would probably end up with him getting punched in the face, Geoff decided to change the subject.

"So….should I call her?" he asked looking at his cell phone.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Dude, you've been seeing each other for hours every day for two weeks. Don't you get a little sick of seeing her?"

Geoff gasped and put a hand over his heart. "I'd never get sick of seeing my Bridgywidgykins! I would stare at her for my whole life without blinking if I could!"

"Wow, that's just… wow." Duncan mumbled while trying to get Geoff's sweet if not really disturbing comment out of his head.

_Ring_

_Ring _

_Ring_

"Oh my God! It's Bridgette!" Geoff shouted, jumping out of his seat, "What should I say!"

"I don't know." Duncan said sarcastically, "Maybe… hello?"

"Great idea!" Geoff yelled enthusiastically and answered his cell phone.

"Hey Bridge!" "I missed you too!" "No, I missed you more!" "I missed you infinitely more!" "Lunch? Sounds great!" "When should I pick you up?" "Awesome!" "See you soon!" "No, you hang up first!" "You hang up first!" "No! You hang up first!" "No, you-" Duncan snatched the phone from the lovesick party boy.

"No, I'll hang up first." He snapped the phone shut and Geoff looked at him, dissapionted.

"Dude," he whined "that was cold."

Duncan smirked. "You sound like a girl on the phone."

"It's what happens when you find love." Geoff chuckled, "I gotta go pick up Bridge. We're going out for lunch."

"Great." Duncan drawled sarcastically, "Hey, can you drop me off at 52 Maple Avenue? I want to surprise Courtney."

Geoff smiled. "Sure! You know, Bridgette lives in that apartment complex. Maybe they know each other!"

…..

"So should I wear the aqua hoodie or the turquoise hoodie?" Bridgette asked, holding up two sweatshirts that were practically identical.

"I see no difference between them." Courtney mused, playing with a lock of her chocolate hair. She was laying on her back on Bridgette's bed helping her pick out an outfit for her "mega romantic lunch date with Geoffyweffypoo".

The surfer girl let the two hoodies drop to the floor. "You're no fun." She pouted.

"I know." Courtney chuckled, "I'm one stone cold bitch who wouldn't know fun if it bit me in the ass."

Bridgette giggled, "I didn't say that!"

Courtney pointed a finger a Bridgette and yelled, "It was implied!" then rolled of her bed and on to her feet. She walked over to her blond friend who was staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"Do you think I put on too much eye makeup?" she asked pointing at her lightly outlined hazel eyes and brushing off a little clump of mascara.

Courtney put a reassuring hand on Bridgette's shoulder. "You look great." she complimented, "He's gonna love you."

Bridgette smiled and walked into the foyer. She gestured for Courtney to follow her and called, "Come wait with me at the door. I want you to meet him."

…

"Are you sure her apartment number is 5A?" Duncan asked as he and Geoff walked down the hallway to apartment where apparently both Bridgette _and _Courtney lived in.

Geoff nodded slowly as they arrived at the door. "Positive, man."

"This has to be a mistake." Duncan mumbled as Geoff knocked three times and was surprised when both his girlfriend and a blond who he presumed was Bridgette opened the door.

"Geoff!" Bridgette shouted happily.

"Bridgette!" Geoff answered with just as much enthusiasm.

"Duncan!" Courtney yelled in surprise.

"Courtney!" Duncan yelled back in her tone of voice.

"Duncan?" Bridgette screeched in shock at the sight of the mohawked teen she'd set her friend up with a few weeks earlier.

"Courtney?" Geoff yelled finally meeting the girl his buddy had chosen to use.

"Geoff!"

"Duncan!"

"Bridgette!"

"Courtney!"

"Bridgette!"

"Duncan!"

"ENOUGH!" Courtney snapped finally ending their short lived role call.

Bridgette blinked in surprise. "Wow."

"Well this isn't awkward at all." Duncan mumbled sarcastically.

"So…." Geoff tried to shake the awkward mood out of the moment, "you guys are dating?"

"That's so awesome! Maybe we can go on double dates together!" Bridgette squealed.

"NO!" Duncan and Courtney shouted in unison, then looked at each other in horror at the mere thought off Bridgette's suggestion.

Bridgette smiled softly at them. "Aww. You guys are so cute!" she cooed.

"Yeah." Geoff frowned, "And so _real_." He gave Duncan an 'I'm very disappointed in you' look.

Duncan scowled at his friend. "Don't you guys have a lunch date or something?" He tapped his foot impatiently.

Bridgette smiled sweetly at Geoff, "How could I forget!"

"Catch you guys later. Don't wait up!" Geoff called to the odd couple as he walked away hand in hand with Bridgette.

When the pair of love struck blonds stepped into the elevator and started descending, Duncan and Courtney started chuckling. Gradually, the light chuckle evolved into a hysterical laughing fit.

"Oh," Courtney said through gasps for air, "I love you Geoffyweffypoo!"

"I love you more Bridgeywidgykins!" Duncan laughed, "They are really freaking annoying!"

Once Courtney could breathe again, she nodded in agreement. She also took note of the current position they were in. His arm was loosely wrapped around her thin waist and she was clinging to his chest for support so she wouldn't fall. She blushed deeply, pushed herself away from him, and put her arms behind her back.

"So," She cleared her throat, "what are you doing here?"

Duncan slung his arm around her waist again, much to her chagrin. "What?" he shrugged innocently, "a guy can't surprise his girlfriend anymore?"

Courtney shoved him off of her. "Well, you at least could have called me. I was totally caught off guard."

"One minute you're laughing and hanging all over me, and then the next minute you're giving me a lecture. You're PMSing aren't you, Princess?" He smirked at her shocked face which was soon replaced by a scowl.

"You," she pointed a finger at him, "are annoying."

At the risk of being hit, he wrapped his arm around her again. "But," he used her same tone of voice and pointed a finger at her, "you're dating me anyway."

Courtney chuckled in spite of herself. "Well, since you're here you might as well come in."

…

"Wow, this place is…" Duncan struggled to find words to describe the large apartment which looked like it was hit by a tornado filled with a Hot Topic, a surf shack, and a library, "clean."

Courtney put her hands on her hips and smiled proudly. "I know. If it weren't for my neatness and organizing skills then this place would be a total mess."

"What would they do without you?" he asked sarcastically.

Courtney obviously did not detect the sarcasm in his voice, for she answered with a smug smile, "Nothing. Gwen can't even wake up without my help." She gestured down the hall at a black door with a large 'DO NOT DISTURB UNDER PENALTY OF DEATH' sign on it where faint snoring could be heard.

Duncan raised an eyebrow at her but chose to change the subject. He knew where this conversation was going, and a fight would not be a good way to convince her that he was a caring boyfriend who wasn't using her in any way.

He thought quickly, "So what were you doing before I came and brightened your day?"

She rolled her eyes. "Listening to Bridgette blabber on and on about Geoff for 3 hours."

"Oh. That sucks." He grimaced remembering 'Bridgettepalooza' with his skater friend.

She chuckled. "I'm guessing you went through the same thing only about Bridgette."

Duncan nodded. "I could write the chick's life story if I wanted to."

Courtney laughed and gestured towards the sofa. "Please, make yourself at home."

…

About an hour passed between the pair. It was mostly spent talking and watching TV, and Courtney was having a good time. She enjoyed talking to Duncan, and liked that he was interested in her life but wasn't too prying. Though she did notice his eyes wandering more and more to a picture. A picture of someone she loved. Someone she lost. He was going to ask who she was soon, Courtney could feel it.

"Who's she?" he asked, pointing to the picture of a pretty 23 year old girl with piercing green eyes and long dark chestnut hair.

Courtney sighed deeply. "That's my sister, Amber."

"Oh." He looked the girl in the photo over, "She looks like you."

"Looked. She passed away." Courtney looked off into the distance, remembering things she wished she could forget.

"I'm sorry Princess." He said softly and put his arm around her, "Can I ask how she died?"

She frowned; Courtney was hoping he wouldn't ask that. But if they were going to be dating then he did need to know more about her. "My father was a drunk and an abuser and my mother was addicted to drugs." Duncan gasped at the way she stared her story. It was a hard thing to say yet she spoke it emotionlessly. "When I was 6, my mom ODed and died. Then, when I was 10 my dad just… left. Amber was only 16, and she had to become a mom to me. She dropped out during her senior year and took up 4 jobs to keep us afloat. But even that wasn't enough. And then," Courtney took a deep breath "someone told her that prostitutes got paid a lot. The next thing I knew she was a call girl. And, for a while, things got better."

Duncan tightened his grip on her. "Until?" he motioned for her to continue.

"She wanted to stop. We had money but she felt like a whore and it was dangerous for her and I. So she told her pimp that she was done. And he… he killed her." She whispered the last part.

Duncan held her close, expecting her to start crying. But she never did. He proposed that she was done with crying.

"Oh, Courtney I'm just- I'm so sorry I – I don't know what to say." He muttered looking down at her.

Courtney wriggled out of his arms and straightened up. "Then don't say anything." She smiled softly at him, "I'm just happy you listened."

Duncan felt his chest tighten up. He had convinced her. She trusted him. This was what he wanted. And yet his conscience, who had been very quiet lately, was screaming at him.

_This is wrong. This is so wrong!_

…

After leaving Courtney's apartment and getting a beer at his favorite bar, Duncan returned home to find DJ and Geoff hanging out in his living room. He groaned inwardly. The time when he didn't want to have the guys over, they were there. He made a mental note to take away Geoff's copy of his key. Sure, it was good to know he could find his body if someone came into his house and murdered him but most of the time it was just annoying. Once Geoff actually brought a girl into his house and had sex in his bed. HIS BED! Sure, sex was nice but Duncan wasn't keen on sleeping in a bed his best friend fucked a girl in.

"What are you guys doing here?" he demanded, crossing his arms.

DJ jumped off the couch. "Man, we gotta tell you something."

Geoff turned his head to face the mohawked teen. "Heather's been spreading some nasty shit man. She's telling some lies about you dude, and people are believing her!"

Duncan growled. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Which should he choose? His soul or his ego?

Decisions, decisions.

* * *

**AN:**

**Me: NAHARRRRG! You likey? I love the beginning. It was really fun to write. Also, I was checking out my other chapters, and I noticed that some parts of them are supposed to be separated but aren't. So since I'm lazy and don't feel like deleting all mah chappehs and fixing them, I'll say that when the setting changes or they go into a completely new topic, there should be a separator line thingy. Ok?**

**Izzy: Oaky doaky. **

**Me: I DIDN'T ASK YOU!**

**Izzy: And they call me crazy!**

**DJ: R&R Before this gets violent!**


	10. Free Ride to Hell

**AN:**

**Me: I'm back bee-otch! Did you miss me?**

**Everyone: *shakes heads***

**Me: Meanies. Well, anyways I'm back with a new chappie for Used Up. Sorry it took me so long to update, blame my laziness and the DxG kiss. It bummed me out ****L BUT MY SPIRIT WILL NOT BE BROKEN! I SHALL FIGHT FOR MY COUPLE!**

**Yeah… so… Does anybody even read the author's note? If you do, you deserve a cookie. A tasty one.**

**Enjoy.

* * *

**

Used Up

Chapter 10:

If I'm going to hell, I might as well pay extra for the ticket.

* * *

If you asked a group of people what they would choose, their ego or their soul, the answers might surprise you. If you asked Duncan Evans which he would pick, the answer is fairly obvious.

His ego.

Now Duncan wasn't completely conscienceless. His decision did require much thought. In fact, he _was _going to choose his soul and end this whole scheme by letting Courtney down easy, but he changed his mind after he actually heard the rumors Heather was spreading about him. He could deal with typical bitchy gossip about personal hygiene or embarrassing things but when the lies entered the bedroom, Duncan lost it. Screw his soul. He figured he was going to hell anyway, so he might as well live it up on earth.

And where was our resident egotistical jerk right now? Presently, he was 'mall crawling' with Courtney, Bridgette, and Geoff in a fashion that resembled a double date. Well, technically Courtney and Bridgette were shopping while he and Geoff crawled after them under the weight of the girls shopping bags. Duncan didn't peg Courtney or Bridgette as the shopaholic type, but it's surprising what the girls could get done at an Abercrombie and Fitch and a Surfers R Us.

But unlike Geoff who was willing if not happy to be following his girlfriend around the shopping center, Duncan would have rather been anywhere else at the moment. Duncan hated malls almost as much as he hated juvie. The only reason he agreed to come was that Courtney had begged him to come with her and not leave her alone with the blond lovebirds. If she hadn't looked so adorable when she gave him puppy dog eyes and drawled out 'Please', he wouldn't have said yes. But… he was a sucker for good looking girls.

"Can we move on now?" Duncan groaned as Courtney handed him another bag to carry.

"Quit whining!" the feisty brunette snapped, crossing her arms over her chest, "I haven't been shopping for two months! Just let me buy my clothes in peace."

Duncan rolled his eyes at her, "Whatever you say, _your highness_."

Courtney let out an annoyed "Hmmph" and walked back into the rows of clothes.

After fifteen more minutes of the girls buying outfits that were eerily similar, Bridgette and Courtney headed back to the boys.

Bridgette's hands flew to her stomach when she heard it let out a low grumble. "Guys, could we head to the food court? I'm hungry."

"Me too." Courtney nodded in agreement.

"I could go for some munchies." Geoff smiled.

Duncan shrugged. "Let's go."

. . .

"I'm telling you," Bridgette said shoveling a fork full of a green salad into her mouth, "Without me, Courtney would be on the FBI's most wanted list for murdering half a dozen people. She just can't control her temper."

Courtney dropped her chopsticks into her sesame chicken and pouted. "I'm not that bad."

Bridgette smirked, "Then why did you nearly make that cashier at the Chinese food booth cry when he got your order wrong?"

The boys, who had both opted for a simple meal from McDonalds, laughed and Courtney let out a small chuckle. The four were discussing who was more mature in each friendship. Everyone had agreed that Duncan was the more 'grown up' one in his friendship with Geoff, and now it was Bridgette and Courtney's turn to make their arguments.

"Well I still say I'm the mature one in our relationship. I recall having to pay your bail after you caused a ruckus at the petting zoo." The ex CIT retorted.

"I wanted to free the llamas!" Bridgette cried waving her hands in the air, "It's wrong to keep them in cages!"

Geoff smiled at his girlfriend lovingly, "You're so right Bridge. The llamas should roam free."

"Awwww," Bridgette cooed and practically pounced on the party boy. This started a long makeout session which included comments like "You're so humane" and "You're so cute. Just like a llama."

Courtney cringed, "Do they really have to do that in public? Like, all the time?"

The kissing couple then proceeded to fall on the floor with a loud thud, but their lips never stopped touching.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Do you want to?..." Duncan started pointing in the opposite direction of the food court.

"Ditch these guys?" Courtney finished his question for him and jumped out of her seat, "Let's go."

. . .

"And that's how I broke out of juvie for the 5th time." Duncan clapped his hands together with finality, letting Courtney know he finished his long and outrageous tale.

Courtney gasped and he smirked at her shocked expression. "You seriously-"

"Yup."

"But how did you-"

"Used a piano wire."

"Well how long was the guard knocked out for?"

"Five hours. Give or take."

"But you- I mean- I can't-" Courtney spluttered, "You know, I shouldn't be surprised, but I am. But how come you didn't get shot?"

Duncan laughed, "I'm not quite sure of that myself."

He was pleased to find that when Courtney wasn't busy yelling or being bossy, she was actually sort of fun. And sweet. And completely amazing. Duncan stopped his train of thought and shook his head shortly to rid his mind of those things. Completely amazing? No. No attachments. He'd just throw her away when he got what he wanted, so what was the use of having feelings for her?

Courtney noticed his little head shake and stopped walking. "Are you ok?" Her tone sounded serious at first, but then became lighter and more playful, "Or have you developed a neurological disease due to all the hits to the head after being under that mattress for so long?"

Duncan feigned a smirk, "Never been better."

. . .

"Can you believe they ditched us?" the angry surfer girl half shouted putting her hands on her hips.

"YES!" What seemed like the entire food court boomed. "WE CAN."

"What did we do wrong?" Geoff asked with a puzzled shrug.

. . .

"You got us kicked out. For shop lifting!" Courtney shouted, each freckle on her now red face standing out.

Duncan shrugged, unfazed by the angry brunette. "It was a cool mug. And I would have gotten away with it if you didn't shout 'Duncan don't steal that!' loud enough for the whole store to hear."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Well, _this _is the last time I take you to the mall.

"Fine." Duncan crossed his arms over his chest and pouted like a five year old, "I hate the mall anyway."

"Ugh, don't act like such a-" Courtney's eyes trailed away from her object of anger and landed on another, more distressing thing. "Oh my god, kiss me."

Before Duncan could answer her request, Courtney grabbed his collar and crashed her lips onto his. After a good ten seconds of bliss, she pulled away with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Duncan stood dazed for a moment or two, but then regained his composure. "You yell at me, and then you kiss me. Are you PMSing again?"

Courtney rolled her onyx orbs again, which seemed to be a bad habit of hers. "No. I saw Heather coming and I wanted to piss her off." She pointed towards the queen bee and her two minions, who were all glaring at the couple, "It's _so _obvious she's not over you."

Duncan stared at her blinking in confusion. If only she knew that she had just unknowingly helped him use her.

Courtney noticed his puzzlement and shrugged, "What? She bugs me."

"Princess," Duncan smiled wryly, "You've got no clue how happy that makes me."

* * *

**AN:**

**Me: It was short. And lame. I know. But I liked it. Bridgette and her llamas XD As for Duncan's prison break, get imaginative! Seriously. I'd like to know what you guys come up with.**

**Oh and BTW True, the next chapter is IT. The one you've been waiting for!**

**Bridgette: Laura owns nothing. Not even a llama ****:(  
**

**DJ: R&R if you want the next chapter to come out sooner!**


	11. Jealousy is a Form of Affection

**AN:**

**Me: Its heeeeeerreeeeeee. I'm planning on making it a 2 part epic, with this one being long and the last one being short. And since this is a very special chapter, you get a special author's note too! We've got a guest star!**

**Everyone: JUSTIN BEIBER!**

**Me: NO! Don't make me Beiber-blast you! The guest star is my buddy, Cheyenne. But, you may know her as BoyCrazzy101.**

**BoyCrazzy101/Chey: Hey bitches! Glad to be here ;) **

**Me: Yeah, I showed this chappeh to her as I was writing it and she contributed a lil' bit, so I felt I should put her in the author's note. Also, this is my way of getting even with her without giving her money. *blushes* I lost a bet…**

**And…. I just realized a little while ago that I've been spelling Alejandro wrong. I feel like a moron T.T Like a Cheyenne.**

**BoyCrazzy101/Chey: Bitch :P Just start the story.**

**

* * *

**

Used Up

Chapter 11:

My love is passionate, my spirit strong, and my jealousy consuming.

* * *

"We go here a lot." Courtney observed, taking in every detail of the front of what seemed like the only restaurant Duncan would bring her to.

Duncan opened the entrance door for himself but didn't bother to hold it for her. "Yeah, I guess we do."

Courtney frowned and pushed the slamming door open. "We need to work on your manners."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes and shrugged.

Courtney let out a huge sigh as they approached the redheaded hostess. The same thing happened every time they went to La Bella Zucca. Izzy would give them a weird greeting, she'd freak them out, yell about 'Noahkinz', and then injure some poor sap in the restaurant leaving Courtney worried about her safety. Of course, she'd never _admit _to her mild fear of Izzy but that didn't mean it wasn't there.

When the couple reached the hostess station they were surprised to not find the previously mentioned psycho.

"Hey," Duncan voiced both of their thoughts, "Where's Iz-"

"I'M A LITTLE OCTOPUS!"

Duncan let out an uncharacteristic scream and nearly knocked Courtney down as he jumped away from Izzy who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

The ginger began to laugh hysterically. "Oh man, I pwned you! Pwnage! And see, I _am _a little octopus!" She turned around to show them that Noah was tied to her back with rope, making it appear that she had multiple arms and legs.

"Could you give me a hand?" She gestured to the rope. Courtney grabbed one end and pulled, unraveling Izzy's bonds. She gracefully spun on her heel and curtsied once she was free while Noah fell to the floor.

"Get up Noahkinz!" Izzy shouted and picked him up, "Tell them the great news."

Noah flailed in her embrace in an attempt at escape.

"What's the 'great news' Izzy?" Duncan smirked. Courtney gave him a look of disdain for encouraging the crazy girl and he smiled in response.

"Me and Noah are gonna get married, and then he's gonna give me children." Izzy smiled lovingly and the crotch of the now blushing tan boys pants.

Duncan and Courtney stared blankly at them before bursting into hysterics.

"That's just- no words!" Duncan shouted in between laughs.

"Duncan *laugh* it's not that funny!" Courtney said when she calmed down a bit, "I mean, what if she rapes him!" The hysterics started up again.

"Hey!" Izzy interjected, "I wouldn't do that! The RCMP says if another person takes me up on sexual harassment charges I'll go to jail!"

This comment only made them laugh harder.

"Table for two." Duncan said while gasping for air.

Izzy stuck her tongue out at them and thrust two menus at Duncan. "Don't worry Noah, they just don't believe in love like we do."

. . .

"The waiting service is really bad tonight." Duncan observed, watching a waiter stumble around clumsily.

"I know," Courtney agreed, "Where's Tawny when you need her?"

The brunette walked to their table with a tray in hand.

"Here are your drinks," he handed one to Duncan, "For you sir. For you ma'am-" he reached for Courtney's drink but it accidentally slipped from his hands almost spilling on her if not for a certain blond running and grabbing it as it fell.

"Drew!" Tawny shouted, her voice tired and exasperated, "You don't spill drinks on the customers!"

He blushed, "Sorry- um I'll just go back in the kitchen now… I guess."

The beanie clad blond shook her head at Drew as he nearly ran back into the safety of the kitchen. "Sorry about that, he's new." She placed Courtney's drink down.

"New?" Duncan snorted, "More like completely retarded."

She put her hands on her hips, "Hey! He's not that bad!" She smiled fondly at the newbie who was peeking his head out of the safety of the kitchen to look at her, "He's just… clumsy."

Duncan smirked. "You like him." He guessed.

"You like _your face_." Tawny sneered.

"That comeback is lame."

"YOUR FACE is lame."

Courtney, desperate to stop the stupidity before it got into the region of 'Yo mama' jokes, said loudly, "Tawny, could we have some breadsticks?"

The teen's navy eyes flickered towards Courtney. "Sure." She walked away.

Duncan chuckled, "Nice way to stop an argument."

"I do what I can." She smiled and rolled her eyes.

. . .

Duncan felt the urge to stab himself with the fork gripped tightly in his hand as Courtney droned on and on about some bitch from CIT training camp. She was normally interesting- or at least amusing- but this was torture.

"So that's when I told her- OH CRAP!" The previously ranting girl's eyes widened and she shrunk down in her seat.

"Oh crap?" Duncan raised an eyebrow, "That doesn't make sense…"

"I didn't say that because of the story!" she hissed, "I said it because of- because of him."

She pointed to an unusually handsome man standing by the entrance to the restaurant.

"Who's he?" Duncan asked.

A Lady Gaga song suddenly blasted from the charming old timey juke box in the corner.

"Alejandro."

. . .

Courtney stared in shock and horror as the man started towards them. She sank down in her seat as if she could magically become transparent and fall through into the basement below the restaurant floor. Duncan's eyes widened; this seemed so unlike her. She was always so sure of herself, so fearless. But there she was, shaking in fear and trying to disappear in the presence of some guy. This meant he must have been from here past.

"Who is he?" Duncan whispered, leaning over the table.

Courtney remained still, her eyes like saucers. "Ex boyfriend."

"Which one?"

"Number ten." Ah, number ten. Duncan knew this guy. He was the douche bag who stole her virginity and left her.

Duncan gave her a small encouraging nod and placed a rough hand on top of her delicate one. The level of affection in this small action surprised him.

Courtney, who was still bug-eyed, looked at the hand, looked at Duncan and then looked at the hand again. She smiled.

"Here I am being scared of some jerk when I've got you to protect me." Courtney chuckled, "I'm pathetic."

"Hardly." He patted her hand, "I'll kick his ass if you want me to."

She laughed and then got serious, "No. I'm going to be nice and cordial. I'm going to prove to him" and herself, "that he is nothing to me anymore!"

Duncan got that feeling in his stomach hat he had been getting a lot lately when he was with Courtney. Pride. He felt proud that he could say she was his, that a girl like her would waste her time on someone like him. This feeling was a bad thing. Courtney was an object, nothing more than a tool that he used to get reactions out of his ex. And if anything, _he _was the one wasting his time on her. This was his opinion of course; the narrator (and probably the rest of the world) would beg to differ.

"Courtney? What are you doing here, mi niña hermosa?" A voice that was smooth like quicksilver slipped into the air. It belonged to the handsome Latino, who Duncan now knew was Alejandro.

"I'm out. With my boyfriend." Courtney made a point of emphasizing the word 'boyfriend. "Why are _you _here?"

He chuckled, "Is that spite I sense in your voice? It's been too long for us to fight about _that_, mi querido."

Courtney scoffed, but after realizing that the action made her seem more spiteful she plastered a false grin on her face. "Why would I have spite, _Al_?"

_She doesn't have a nickname for me._ Duncan thought quietly.

Alejandro's smile faltered at the nickname, "Good. Would you mind if I sat down then?"

Courtney opened her mouth to answer but Duncan beat her to it. "Actually, she would mind. _We're _having dinner. _You _weren't invited."

Al's smile fell for a moment but he quickly regained it. "Well then. Maybe we can catch up some other time Courtney."

"Maybe." She replied, though anyone sane could tell it meant no. Duncan, however, was feeling a little crazy at that moment.

_She's actually thinking about hanging out with him! What about **me**! Does she still have feelings for him? Is he better looking than me!_

Alejandro noticed the confused and angry look appearing on Duncan's face as the jealous thoughts circled his mind. "Farewell for now, mi bella princesa." He blew her a kiss, only infuriating Duncan further.

Once the Latino was out of earshot Duncan expected Courtney to say something rude about him, or something like that. But no, she just sat there smiling at him.

"What?" He snapped, after a few minutes of staring.

"You're jealous."

Duncan's eye's widened, "What! I'm not jealous."

"Yeah you are. Really jealous." She chuckled, "Jealous of the crappy relationship me and Alejandro had."

Duncan scoffed and tried his hardest not to sound jealous, "Me? Jealous? Psshh, what would make you think that? I mean seriously, me? Jealous? Of that douchebag? Why would I be jealous of him?" Yeah… emphasis on _tried._

Courtney's smile grew. "It's okay. I think it's cute."

He scowled in response. How could he be jealous? You can't feel jealousy for something you don't care about…

Unless…

. . .

"It's crazy man-I mean, this guy just walks over and starts calling her things in Spanish, and she actually talks to him! Why would she talk to him! She told me what he did to her so why would she even acknowledge his presence!"

Duncan was pacing around his apartment and shouting at Geoff, who was incidentally in his apartment when he got there. Gotta take that key away from him!

Geoff was smiling, but it wasn't the usually silly grin that lit up his face. The look was knowing, almost a smirk. "You're jealous, aren't ya?"

Duncan looked flabbergasted. Again with people thinking he's jealous? "I am NOT jealous. How could I be jealous of a guy trying to steal the girlfriend I don't care about!"

"Ya see, this is how I know you're jealous." Geoff said matter-of-factly, "You're freaking out, because she said two words to the guy. And by the way, I actually think you're starting to like her."

"I do not like her." Duncan crossed his arms over his chest.

Geoff let out a loud laugh, "Ya know, you're starting to act like her too!"

Duncan opened his mouth to protest but couldn't. It was true; he was developing many of Courtney's mannerisms. The pacing, the ranting, the denying; hell, if he put on a wig and got a tan you couldn't be able to tell the differences between them!

When Duncan didn't respond Geoff continued, "I knew this would happen from the start, dude. But since you're too proud to admit you got it bad for her and need some help, I'll give you some advice. Fight for her. I've got a feeling you'll be seeing Al again, so the next time he shows up make sure you let him know that she's yours."

"I'm. Not. Jealous." Duncan shouted, "Nor do I care about her."

Or at least that's what he thought.

. . .

The next day Duncan made sure to hang out with Courtney. Duncan had a feeling that Geoff was right, and God forbid Ale-Heinous met or called her when he wasn't there. Not that Courtney minded him accompanying her places. It wasn't out of the ordinary actually; they'd been spending a lot of time together. One could say they were becoming similar to Geoff and Bridgette, only not so…sickening.

And of course Geoff was right. From all the years of being friends with the party boy, Duncan had started to notice that Geoff was almost always right about bad things happening. So he wasn't so surprised when the met Alejandro on the street.

"Al," Courtney muttered through clenched teeth, "What a surprise meeting you here."

Either he was oblivious to her annoyed tone or didn't care, he responded cheerfully, "A pleasant one I'm sure."

This only increased her anger. "Yeah, a real _pleasant _surprise. So, we keep on bumping into you. Are you moving here or something?"

Duncan felt himself gulp. _Alejandro's a freak! Would he really move here to try and get her back? He wouldn't… would he? He didn't care about her… did he? Is he trying to steal her from me? Well that asshole better back off because she's MINE. I'M her boyfriend, and I'm not giving her up without a-_

"No, not moving here. Shame, but I've got my whole life in another town. I'm just visiting."

Duncan exhaled in relief, then realized what he'd previously been thinking and mentally slapped himself. He was NOT jealous! Or paranoid!

"Oh what a _s_hame." Courtney said sarcastically, though she doubted either of the boys picked up on it, "Well it's nice to have bumped into you twice but we should really-"

The handsome Latino caught her hand before she could walk away. "Isn't it funny, that we've run into each other this much just by chance? You know, some people are," he moved closer to her, "connected, in a sense. Maybe our _actions _have connected us."

If you asked Duncan to name a time when he showed strong self restraint, that moment would be it. Though in his head he was screaming and pummeling the Spanish man, on the outside he calmly grabbed Courtney by the waist, pulled her away from Alejandro, and forced a smile.

"Wow, connected huh? Nice spiel Al." he kept his arm around Courtney and started to turn away, "But we gotta go."

Courtney smiled at him in a 'thanks for saving me' sort of way but of course, he was positive she was smiling at Alejandro.

"Please, let me buy my amigos lunch." Duncan opened his mouth to protest but Al stopped him, "I insist."

This was _not _going to be good.

. . .

A fancy restaurant, company, great food; Fun right? Wrong. Well, at least wrong when you've got Duncan 'restraining' himself, Courtney ready to kill the next person who looks at her funny, and Alejandro droning on and on about 'the good times' with Courtney and speaking in what Duncan perceived as sexual innuendo. Tense, was an understatement.

"Remember, Courtney? When we first met? And I surprised you and you dropped your tray of coffee. And then I said 'How about I get you some more?' That was such a crappy coffee house. Romantic though."

Courtney rolled her eyes and said with fake sincerity, "Yeah, _real romantic_." 

What Courtney really wanted was to get out of there as fast as she could and take a nice, cleansing bubble bath. Almost more than that, she wanted Al to stop pretending what they had was good. She had thought that for a while, but it didn't take long for her to realize that it was hollow; a stupid game. At least to him it was. And all those stupid lovey-dovey stories, bullshit. She was just a pawn to him, and that made her furious. What made her even angrier was that she really didn't have any stories about her and Duncan to shove in _his _face. What was she supposed to say? 'Oh Duncan, remember when we first met? When you had a screaming match with your ex girlfriend and then spilled coffee on me?' or, 'Hey Duncan, remember when you said something perverse and I slapped you?' Sure, they had their good moments but they were nothing to brag about.

Duncan, however, didn't exactly feel the same way about their memories at that moment. "Wow, Courtney and I met in a coffee shop too. Only ours was romantic _and _had good coffee."

Courtney clutched the table to keep from face-palming. **_This _**_was his way of bragging!_

Al, however, did not find Duncan's comeback as pathetic as she did. "Oh really? Have I mentioned that _I_ met our lovely Courtney first? Maybe, a year or two before you."

"Hmm. Have we gone over the fact that _I _am dating her right now?"

"Why yes, we have. Has it been established that after our first coffee date _she_ asked _me _out? Not the other way around."

Duncan angrily stood up. "She likes me better."

Alejandro copied his movement and exposed his full height, which was an inch or two above Duncan's head. "She liked me better _first_."

"I take her out to dinner."

"I took her out to more expensive restaurants."

"She doesn't like your accent."

"She thinks your hair is lame."

"Random people off the street tell us we're a cute couple."

"She and I have more in common."

"She confides in me."

"She told me everything she told you _FIRST_."

"You two broke up first! WE never broke up!"

"We had sex first!"

A hush came over the fancy eatery which had once been filled by conversations and the boys' bickering. Courtney sat there silently; blinking, with eyes like sorrow.

This peaceful image soon changed. She stood up and slammed her hands down on the table to get their (and probably the rest of the customer's) attentions. She already had them, but Duncan supposed she did that just for effect and to make sure they didn't start arguing again.

The petite brunette curled her lips back into a snarl and barred her little white teeth. Both Duncan and Al knew this look well. It was the look she always gave before she-"YOU TWO!" started yelling.

"I am sick of you buffoons objectifying me and talking about me like I'm not right here! Alejandro," she whipped around to face him and pointed her index finger in his face, "how DARE you bring that up! And Duncan," she glared at him, though not as severely as she did Alejandro, "I thought you were better than this."

She looked down suddenly with half closed lids and her entire mood seemed to change. The boys knew this look very well too. It was the look she gave before she-"But I guess I was wrong." totally made you feel like crap.

Her anger soon returned though, which was a mixed blessing. "Alejandro, I want you to stay where you were; out of my life! And Duncan-"she scowled, "_maybe _I'll see you later. Call me when you get some maturity."

And with that she walked out, being cheered on by many of the female customers.

"…"

"THIS IS ALL _YOUR _FAULT!"

* * *

**AN:**

**Me: Part one, OVAAAA. I'm sorry to say I didn't like this chater much, I felt it was trying to be something it wasn't. But at least it's up!**

**BTW, I've got an funny and ironic (in my opinion) story to tell you…. If you review!**

**Chey: Don't be such a tease. Just tell 'em.**

**Me: Fine, fine.**

**We have a DxGxC situation. IN REAL EFFIN LIFE.**

**So yeah, to make it short, Cheyenne(Courtney, in more ways than one) was dating Christian (Duncan? XD) and his ex GF, Rodlyn (Gwen) was kind of… stalking them. Basically, he left Chey for Rodlyn and we later found out that he had really liked Rodlyn WHILE dating Cheyenne. Yeah, sad, but that's not the freaky part.**

**His friends were FREAKING SUPPORTING PAIRINGS! They were 'Team Chrislyn'. They nearly made a facebook group. **

**The fan war is real my friends. I've entered it. For realz.**

**But what pairings do I support? Well, I've been having a lot of fun with this, pairing random people together but my RLOTP has to be (due to my recent obsession with Gwortney) CHODLYN! XD**

**Cheyenne: *deadpans* Thanks. For sharing my personal life with the world. I REALLY FREAKING APPRECIATE IT! T.T**

**Me: It's not all bad. I'm Bridgette in this situation!**

**Bridgette: Sure you are. R&R guys, it makes her smile.**


	12. Tear Me to Pieces

**AN:**

**Me: Hey loyal readers and reviewers! Part 2 is here! Wassup? I've got some amusing news. Well, I found it amusing.**

**I was recently watching 30 Rock. If you don't watch it, watch it. Freaking hilarious. So I was watching an episode, and Tracy was nominated for an Oscar for his movie "Hard to Watch" which is basically about a guy whose life sucks so hard it's impossible. Seriously. His mom blows up. Well, I'm watching it, and I'm like "Holy shit this is Used Up Courtney's life!" XD Haha, how over the top did I go with that chapter explaining her life and her sister? There were times when I thought, "How much worse could it get?" and then I said, "Oh hey, this could happen" XD**

**By the way, I got a deviantART, where I'll probably post some illustrations for some scenes from this and my other stories. You can request one if you want ;) Now**

**on to the chapter.**

* * *

Used Up

Chapter 12:

In love's tug of war, the rope often gets torn apart.

* * *

To say that the act of Courtney entering her apartment was done in such a way that was exaggerated would be… well it would be an understatement.

She had stomped all the way home, growled at anyone who greeted her, and slammed her apartment door in a manner that resembled a crash of thunder loud enough to wake the dead. The short tempered brunette threw her purse to the floor, and very childishly shouted, "I'm hooooo-ooooome!"

No one responded of course, the residence was empty. She was just checking. Her roommates had been home much less lately. Bridgette was busy with Geoff nearly every day. And Gwen, she'd been attending art shows constantly. Courtney was happy for her; she deserved recognition for her paintings and drawings. She silently envied her artistic friend for her talent; Courtney couldn't draw for her life. Her own talents came from music, which Gwen herself sucked at.

Sometimes she felt lonely with her roomies being out so much, but she was busy too and at that moment she was fine with solitude.

Flopping on the couch and grabbing her book from the woven basket underneath the end table on the left side of the sofa, Courtney snuggled into the cushions and exhaled deeply. She needed to cool down. Rage was pumping quickly through her veins, and relaxation was the first thing on her to-do list. What was the second thing? Pummel Duncan and Alejandro, of course.

Even thinking their names made her angry again. How could they do that to her? It was so childish, so piggish, so like heartless men to humiliate her like that with their fighting. She wasn't a prize to win from their jealous squabbles. Courtney _did _have to admit that Duncan's protectiveness and jealousy was a tad cute, but she found no happiness in Alejandro's attention.

Other girls might fawn over the affection of the sexy Latino. But not her, at least not anymore. She had scratched the surface, and saw him for what he really was; a siren. He sang his sweet song, luring you in with compliments and kindness. Then when you finally realized what he was all about, it was too late; he'd already sunk your ship and sent you plummeting into the dark waves. You'd already given yourself to him fully, and you were nothing to him. She remembered the moment when she had discovered that it was all an act, and what she had almost done in what she referred to as her temporary madness. Recalling it made Courtney feel sick, and gave her an empty feeling in her chest. She had almost-he almost made her- She couldn't even finish the sentence.

With a groan Courtney pushed all thoughts of him out of her head. _Chill, _she told herself in a very Duncan like manner, _you're too angry. Just chill._

. . .

After getting into another small argument with Alejandro, Duncan left and decided to go find Courtney. He thought she was probably in her apartment, bitching to her friends about Al and himself.

Part of Duncan wasn't sure why he'd acted the way he did back at the restaurant. He wasn't typically a jealous guy; as long as the guy didn't get too handsy with his girl he usually took at as a sort of compliment. So why did he freak out over Alejandro putting moves on Courtney? This was especially strange because he wasn't supposed to care about Courtney. He figured he probably got so jealous because of how far Alejandro got with Courtney. The most he and she ever did was make out, and even that was seldom. She was addicted to taking things slow.

…But it's not like he cared.

He **didn't**.

. . .

It was hardly a half an hour since the time Courtney walked into her apartment when she heard a knock at the door.

_Hmm. _She tapped her lip absentmindedly and got up to answer it, curious to whom it might be.

Bridgette wasn't supposed to be home until 4 pm, and it was only 2 o' clock. If she knew the clumsy surfer well enough, it was common for her to be fashionably late to most things, and almost never early. That is, unless Geoff and she decided to go to the shared apartment to hook up, which would make things considerably awkward for Courtney when she answered the door.

_Wait… That doesn't make sense. _She mentally scolded herself, _Why would they knock if they were coming in expecting no one to be home? It's basic logic, Courtney._

It could be Gwen. She often forgot her keys at home or left them in her smock at her art studio, so she would need to knock. But she also wasn't due home until much later. Still, Gwen was known to not run her schedule by the clock either, which annoyed organized Courtney to no end.

It was probably Duncan.

She nodded silently in agreement with herself, _Yes, I bet its Duncan._

He was probably coming to apologize for his earlier actions. Well, he was going to apologize as much as Duncan ever did. And, of course, she'd point her nose up at him for a while but eventually forgive him. That was how they worked. She liked it that way.

And even though his apology would be a tad pathetic, she knew he'd mean it. Unlike _some people_, _he_ wasn't a user.

Finally reaching the entrance to her home, she unlocked the door and swung it open without bothering to see who it was. She knew already, anyway. Closing her eyes before it fully opened, she stood in the doorway looking annoyed and snobbish.

"Hello _Princesa._"

. . .

Courtney's eyes widened, and she mentally slapped herself for not checking who it was through the door's peephole.

"Mind if I come in?"

The shocked brunette struggled to regain her composure and managed to give him a glare.

"No." she snapped, "I'd really prefer if you didn't."

Too late.

He'd already walked in, shutting the door with his foot and kicking her previously thrown purse out of his path in one fluid motion. She had begun to back away as the young man made his way towards her leisurely, a charming smile on his lips.

"I was so upset about how we ended things at lunch, I just felt it was my duty to come here and talk to you about the whole mess."

No matter how much she didn't want to admit it, Courtney was scared. _He's going to rape me. _She thought frantically, _He's going to rape and murder me._

She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to remain calm. He _could _just have come to talk. He wasn't _necessarily_ there to brutally kill her. But just in case he was… she began to strategize. First she thought about exits. If he attacked her she could just run away right? Wrong. He was blocking the front door, and the fire escape was connected to a door a few rooms away. _Well I could call for help._ She thought, _No wait, I couldn't. _She was alone in her apartment, and the thick walls would prevent her neighbors from hearing her scream. Also, it was hot out so all the windows were closed due to the air conditioner being on full blast. And her phone was in the purse that he had just kicked out of her reach. What about self-defense? Courtney was strong, but not strong enough to overpower a man his size. It wasn't even like she could use a makeshift weapon; all the knives and other potentially harmful objects where in the kitchen and it would look very suspicious if she all of a sudden made a run for it. And she hadn't even taken into account the idea that he might be armed!

All in short, she was defenseless.

If Alejandro had noticed Courtney's panicked state, he didn't seem to care as he continued, "I'm so sorry for the way I acted, I just can't believe that a fantastic young lady like yourself would go for such an immature pig." He grinned and grabbed her suddenly, putting them into a position that resembled a dip in a tango dance.

"Remember us?" he asked, bringing his face entirely too close to hers, "Can't we go back to what we were?"

She felt weak. She felt helpless. She felt just like the day when she almost-

"…no…" she murmured quietly, hardly more than a whisper.

The charismatic smirk that the Latino had previously been wearing faltered a little. "What?" he asked.

"I said, NO!"

Suddenly summoning all of her strength, Courtney pushed him off of her and sent him stumbling back a few feet. She felt rage clawing at her insides, and she was just desperate to let her anger out.

"You know what Alejandro?" she spat, "I'm done. I'm done with being objectified. I'm done with feeling weak and pathetic. I'm done with giving and giving and giving, and getting nothing back! And most of all, I'm done with _you_!"

She panted heavily and continued with her rant, now running with the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"You single handedly put me through hell, and now you think that you can just waltz back into my life like nothing ever happened! But I'm not letting you take advantage of me again. You thought you could turn me into some weepy little girl who'd come crawling back to you just by smiling at me? Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but that's not who I am. I'm stronger now, and there's no way in hell I'm letting you back into my life!"

She was smiling now, knowing by the look on his face that she had taken control.

"Guess what, Alejandro? I don't need a guy that showers me in compliments to feel good about myself! I don't need to receive lots of expensive gifts to know that I'm loved! And I DON'T NEED YOU."

Neither Courtney nor Alejandro was positive of what happened in the next few minutes. It all just felt like a blur. She was pretty sure he slapped her across the face, and he was pretty sure that she was completely unfazed. She was pretty sure that she told him, "Get the fuck out of my face." And he was pretty sure that he did what he was told. Most importantly, both of them were pretty sure that after he walked out the door they never saw each other ever again.

. . .

Once Courtney snapped back to reality, she felt this odd feeling in her chest. It wasn't emptiness- actually it was quite the opposite. She felt like she was flying. She felt she could lift the entire world up on her shoulders and not break a sweat. She felt free.

She began to laugh.

And when she stopped laughing, she began to cry.

. . .

Duncan really wasn't expecting to see Courtney hysterically sobbing when he finally got to her apartment. He hated seeing girls cry, and seeing her cry was even more unsettling. She always appeared so strong; it made him wonder what triggered her tears. He felt angry all of a sudden, at the idea that something or someone could have put her in this state.

Not sure what to do, he opted to pull her into a tight hug. She buried her head in his chest and he felt his shirt dampen from her weeping.

"What's the matter?" he murmured in a hushed voice.

She tilted her head up a tiny bit so that he could hear her. "Nothing." She said quietly, because she honestly wasn't sure why she was crying when she had been so happy only minutes ago.

Duncan stiffened and in a calm and measured voice asked, "Who did this to you?"

"No one."

"It was Alejandro wasn't it!"

"No-"

"I'll kill him! I'll-"

"Duncan!" Courtney shouted desperately, searching his eyes with her own. "Please. Just don't. Just stay with me."

And so he did.

* * *

**AN:**

**Me: And there you have it folks.**

**Yeah… not much to say except sorry for the wait.**

**R&R dearies, and I'll love you forever.**


End file.
